


His Number

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: Pain is an unexplicable feeling.





	

_"Hi, This is Sakuma! This is my number. If you hear this, it means I'm not available at the moment. I might be working or with someone I care for. Surely you do that, too? Please just leave a message after the, uh, beep. I'll call back soon. Beep?"_

Miyoshi shortly smiles at the voice he heard from the other line.

He calls his number once again.

Like how he always does whenever he has the time.

 

_"Hi, This is Sakuma! This is my number. If you hear this, it means I'm not available at the moment. I might be working or with someone I care for. Surely you do that, too? Please just leave a message after the, uh, beep. I'll call back soon. Beep?"_

 

Like how he always does whenever he misses him.

 

_"Hi, This is Sakuma! This is my number. If you hear this, it means I'm not available at the moment. I might be working or with someone I care for. Surely you do that, too? Please just leave a message after the, uh, beep. I'll call back soon. Beep?"_

 

 

Like how he always does whenever he wants to hear that deep, serious and awkward voice of his most cherished one, whom he truly loved.

 

_"Hi, This is Sakuma! This is my number."_

Miyoshi  frequently told Sakuma how unnecessary it is to say so, as the dialer already knows it's his number. Otherwise, why would they call?

_"If you hear this, it means I'm not available at the moment."_

Of course, Miyoshi would instantly grin the moment he hears it. Why else would the caller hear that if Sakuma himself can answer the call that same time?

_"I might be working or with someone I care for. Surely you do that, too?"_

'Someone he cares for' certainly points out and leads right back to Miyoshi. And yes, Miyoshi does that too. He didn't know why, but something unpleasant is burning on his chest.

 

_"... Please just leave a message after the, uh, beep. I'll call back soon. Beep?"_

 

Miyoshi would slightly laugh or smirk Sakuma just to remind him about that day he teased him to record that. It was originally to make fun of him, since the man is too serious. 

 

Though now, Miyoshi did wish that Sakuma would call back 'soon'. He didn't care no matter how soon or sooner that is, but just... Soon. 

And finally, Miyoshi frowns. He dials his lover's number again. 

 

_"Hi, This is Sakuma! This is my number. If you hear this, it means I'm not available at the moment. I might be working or with someone I care for. Surely you do that, too? Please just leave a message after the, uh, beep. I'll call back soon. Beep?"_

And again, though now his fingers unconsciously trembles doing so. Same as how his tears suddenly fall without his immediate realization of it. 

_"Hi, This is Sakuma! This is my number. If you hear this, it means I'm not available at the moment. I might be working or with someone I care for. Surely you do that, too? Please just leave a message..."_

Miyoshi wasn't able to wholeheartedly listen any longer when, his sorrow came out as crying at the painful idea that Sakuma is gone. He closes his eyes in a futile attempt of stopping his tears. Yes, he isn't the type to showcase emotions like these. He isn't a weakling, he doesn't cry. 

Yet all that came to his mind is that Sakuma wouldn't call back.

That that "soon" is a never.

That his beloved would never come back.

 

Wiping those hateful waters from his glassy eyes, Miyoshi successfully rids of any evidence that he cried.

But he wasn't able to rid of the damaging pain and depressive longing he continuously carry in his heart.

 

••••

 

"You still text him?" Miyoshi inwardly cursed at how fast Hatano can move and peak at his phone. 

The little guy had always been cheeky, and likes to always pick his nose on things. He is excessIvely blunt and very nosy for this own good. Miyoshi sometimes wonder why he keeps him as a friend. 

A shove and a glare is all he gave to him instead.

"I am not texting him." Lies Miyoshi. It was one of the few failed lies he made. And it certainly didn't belong to his 'top 100 greatest lies that seem the truth to everyone'.

 

"Yeah, right. I saw that and I'm never wrong." Replies Hatano. Miyoshi knows, and he hates the unfair fact that Hatano has a photographic memory.

"Sakuma-san, today is so snowy. You should wear the fancy coat I got you last New years eve." Mimics Hatano as he tries to speak in Miyoshi's elegant tone, and he didn't fail. "Sakuma-san, it's cold today, isn't it? I don't know the temperature there, but please be sure to warm yourself up there."

 

Miyoshi sighs, "Please give me a break." 

"Give yourself a break." The narcissist winced at the emphasized second word. "You still pay his phone bills just to be able text him or call him to hear his damned voice. It's a waste of money and effort. You'll get hurt too. No, you're hurting yourself already. Get a grip, move the fuck on. This isn't you, Miyoshi." 

 

It was easier said than done, but Hatano is right. He needs to let it go. 

He needs to let Sakuma go.

He isn't the type to keep connections that are no longer going to be of his benefit. So is keeping someone who won't ever come back.

 

"What would you do if I suddenly got into a train accident, and I died.  Surely,  you wouldn't pay my phone bills just to text me or call me to hear my damned voice. Because it isn't like you,  right?"

 

A voice pops up and the two men moves their gazes unto him. 

 

"Right, Hatano?" Says Jitsui.

Miyoshi briefly saw Hatano made a readable expression of hesitation. No,  it's more of an agreement he didn't even want to agree on, but he will. 

 

Hatano looks away and mumbles gibberish which the other two didn't need to decipher as they understand what he meant. 

 

"Thank you." Says Miyoshi to Jitsui. 

"You're welcome." 

 

••••

**D-Network.                  5:11PM.                87%**

**Sakuma-san**  

 

Sakuma-san, today is so snowy. You should wear the fancy coat I got you last New years eve.

Sakuma-san, it's cold today, isn't it? I don't know the temperature there, but please be sure to warm yourself up there.

Sakuma-san,  work is so stressing.  Hatano was especially a pain. Not as painful as you are,  though you are most likely more bearable. 

Sakuma-san,  I'm off my work now.  I'm on my way home when I saw a seemingly good coffee shop. I wonder if you have gone there before?

Is it snowing there? Are you cold?

 

 

Miyoshi stares at his phone screen as he vaguely wonder what to input next. Sakuma's phone was in his possession until he left it somewhere near the train station a few days ago.  When he came back to where he knows he left it,  it wasn't there anymore. It's new since robbery isn't a thing in their vicinity, but now he couldn't do anything about it.  Words came out on themselves as his fingers moved, still with gracefulness. 

 

...Sakuma-san, I miss you.

 

He wanted to add more such as "I miss you so much." or maybe some "Please come back."

Although he knows it's idiotic to say that and simply it's impossible for the other to just do that as if it can still be done. 

 

The same realization before hit Miyoshi quite hard as his face began to contort into a near-crying one.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But the phone on his hand vibrated,  and ge was about to check whoever that is to thank him for halting his tears. 

 

 

 

 

His eyes widen the moment it landed on the screen he was reading just a moment go. 

 

 

 

**D-Network.                  5:17PM.                86%**

**Sakuma-san**  

 

Sakuma-san, today is so snowy. You should wear the fancy coat I got you last New years eve.

Sakuma-san, it's cold today, isn't it? I don't know the temperature there, but please be sure to warm yourself up there.

Sakuma-san,  work is so stressing.  Hatano was especially a pain. Not as painful as you are,  though you are most likely more bearable. 

Sakuma-san,  I'm off my work now.  I'm on my way home when I saw a seemingly good coffee shop. I wonder if you have gone there before?

Is it snowing there? Are you cold?

 _.._.Sakuma-san, I miss you.

_Yes, It's snowing where I am. It's cold but don't worry, it's comfortable kind of cold. I'm also wearing the coat you got me last year's eve. It's cozy and warm,  just like you.  I miss you too._

 

 

 

Miyoshi's big eyes produced tears that didn't fall,  it just blurred the words he couldn't believe he is reading. A huge part of him knew it's not Sakuma,  that it's someone else being considerate. But as his phone vibrated once again a new message from the same number came the second round, Miyoshi broke into tears. 

 

**D-Network.                  5:18PM.                86%**

**Sakuma-san**  

 

Sakuma-san, today is so snowy. You should wear the fancy coat I got you last New years eve.

Sakuma-san, it's cold today, isn't it? I don't know the temperature there, but please be sure to warm yourself up there.

Sakuma-san,  work is so stressing.  Hatano was especially a pain. Not as painful as you are,  though you are most likely more bearable. 

Sakuma-san,  I'm off my work now.  I'm on my way home when I saw a seemingly good coffee shop. I wonder if you have gone there before?

Is it snowing there? Are you cold?

...Sakuma-san, I miss you.

_Yes, It's snowing where I am. It's cold but don't worry, it's comfortable kind of cold. I'm also wearing the coat you got me last year's eve. It's cozy and warm,  just like you.  I miss you too._

_Hey,  they say snowflakes are kisses from heaven.  Please make sure you touch one or two,   it's from me to you.  I miss you too._

 

Although his emotions aren't allowing him to halt his tears,  Miyoshi couldn't help but smile too.  Laugh,  even.  This sender sure has a pure heart to reply like that.  

Miyoshi breathes in and out slowly,  before typing out the words he'll send next. 

 

••••

 

"Hey Kaminaga,  our shift is over. Wanna hang out at the bar?" Amari's voice boomed through the nearly empty office.  

 

Kaminaga stole a glance away from the phone he was holding, and unto his co-worker. "Nah, you guys go ahead. I have to do something later."

Amari is about to say something once again when Tazaki pats him on the shoulder.  The latter whispers but Kaminaga hears it anyway. "He recently picked a new phone up in a train station. He's going to give it back because he might just get lucky and meet a babe."

 

Kaminaga mock scowls as he puts up a hurt look. "Hey! It's not like that!"

 

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow!" Says Tazaki as he pushes Amari away and follows suite.

 

 

Kaminaga felt a vibration from his phone and looks down at the reply he got.

 

He smiles gently.

"It's not like that..."

 

There read,

 

**MP-Network.                5:21PM.                45%**

**Miyoshi**

 

_Sakuma-san, today is so snowy. You should wear the fancy coat I got you last New years eve._

_Sakuma-san, it's cold today, isn't it? I don't know the temperature there, but please be sure to warm yourself up there._

_Sakuma-san,  work is so stressing.  Hatano was especially a pain. Not as painful as you are,  though you are most likely more bearable._

_Sakuma-san,  I'm off my work now.  I'm on my way home when I saw a seemingly_ good _coffee shop. I wonder if you have gone there before?_

_Is it snowing there? Are you cold?_

_...Sakuma-san, I miss you._

Yes, It's snowing where I am. It's cold but don't worry, it's comfortable kind of cold. I'm also wearing the coat you got me last year's eve. It's cozy and warm,  just like you.  I miss you too.

Hey,  they say snowflakes are kisses from heaven.  Please make sure you touch one or two,   it's from me to you.  I miss you too _._

  _Thank you, Stranger._

 

Feeling satisfied that he somehow made someone happy, Kaminaga decided to gather his things up first as the office is closing.. When he sensed another new message. 

 

_"But please return the phone. I'm paying the bills. Unless you want to pay for the bills yourself?"_

 

That was all it took for Kaminaga to chuckle as he types in a reply. 

 

"Of course, I'm gentleman anyway. Kidding, no problem. Where would you like to meet?"

 

 

Kaminaga wasn't able to stop himself from smiling once again when the other instructed a place he's going to pass by on the way home anyway.

And thus, he immediately fixes his things and himself before heading out the door with a positive mind. 

Oh, and perhaps a little curiosity on who the other is. 

He can't wait to see the one whom he possibly made happy just by a single text. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look at my babies.
> 
> This work is based from a photo of a facebook page which my friend shared, "It's been years since cancer took my gf. I still text her number whenever I miss her. Today, I got a sweet response."
> 
> This is entirely non-profitable and just my way of sharing this heartwarming photo through a story I connected to Sakumiyo and Kamimiyo. It's not meant for anything harmful. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
